empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Empirebuilder Wiki
Next Game Time Thursday at 4PM PST Working on an exceedingly complex combat system I would like to implement for Muskets and Mages or another hypothetical game. I will hopefully be running a two vs two match, or four way free for all, to test this system. I may run this before Nation Builder on Thursday, or I may run it another day. I'm thinking that this will be framed as a conflict between the Holy Roman Empire, Austria-Hungary, the Vikings, and the Mongols. I'll draw up the sheets and try to balance things, but since this is a beta for balance purposes, you won't be creating your own nation. Hoping this goes well. (I'm thinking player space will be limited due to the fact that this is a test run, but that may not be the case.) Edit: Actually, screw it. I'll let you build your own nation, but I'm looking for some variety here. Probably a quick Europe/Asia only type deal. Double Edit: Super screw it. Running the test tomorrow night. Eurasian map, similar to EB3. I'll let you pick up some varied starting tech since I want to get things rolling quickly. Probably starting around 9 Central, that's 7 PST. -Mwu Think I've got my system/rules down. Thinking of starting 14:00 PST/17:00 EST on Wednesday, if anybody would like to help with a playtest. Arkayvee 05:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Maker's Polls http://www.learnmyself.com/personality.asp?p=take-poll&qp=63851x853E4eDb Overview And Rules These are genreal overview rules that can be used for several different senarios. These are not the only rules and some of them don't apply to other settings such as Empire Builder 2. *Empire Builder is an attempt at a more controlled version of the usual mass color blobs and expand game play of the blank map threads of old. The idea was inspired by The Pantheon who is hosting a terrible game every Thursday at 9PM. *The idea is to have a fun controlled political empire simulator. As such rules have been established to help things flow smoothly. *Rules: *Always name fag as your nation's name. *The only person who will actually be changing the map is me. Using the map as an example of what you want to do is fine but only my map is official. *Actions - To take an action simply state what it is you want to do and then roll a d20 you may not take more actions than would require you to roll more than 4 d20's per post. After posting your set of actions you must wait for the next map update to post another set of action. In addition, if you are rolling over something that would be important enough for me to need to respond to it directly, wait for me to do so unless it has obviously failed based on your roll. For example: "I want to research into military technology" *rolls d20* Based on your rolls and other factors your success will be determined. *Usual Actions: Expanding, increasing tech, attacking, prospecting, adventuring, developing agriculture, increasing the military ect. *Actions I don't care about: Developing public bath and sewage systems, making ports, and other random to deep nonsense. *Ignored Action: Commonly you may state an action and roll but I will not address it. This means 1 of 4 things: *A. The action has obviously failed and I have no need to address it. *B. the action has obviously succeed but is a minor action that doesn't affect much and needs not be adressed. *C. You're trying to do something crazy and repeatedly that will only work via a natural 20. *D. I missed it (this does happen but make sure it's not because of the other 3 reasons) *War - War is detailed in the "War and how it Works" page which you can find in the "important wiki links" header above. *Rule of the Stop Sign: When the game ends I will post a picture of stop sign immediately before and after the finale map update. Any rolls made after the stop sign do not count. *Armies - 13+ recruits armies and navies, both roll d10's *You must post how many armies and navies you have whenever you make your rolls for the turn. Updates to come ~The Maker Latest activity Category:Browse